Ist es Liebe?
by BreathOfDeath
Summary: Was wäre wenn Harry von der Dame seines Herzens sitzen gelassen würde? Hier sind ein paar Gedankenströme seinerseits!! bitte reviewn!!!


Hallo ihr Gleichgesinnten!! Ich grüße alle die genauso begeisterte Anhänger des ganzen Harry Potter Zeugs sind!! Natürlich ein großes Lob an alle Geschichtenschreiber dieser Seite, oder besser auf der ganzen Welt! Alle Fanfics sind einsame spitze und ich hoffe euch gefällt diese auch! Ist meine erste, also bitte nicht zu viel erwarten! Einen besonderen Gruß an meine Subbi-Freundin Mary, sie ist einfach die Beste, also lest ihre Storys!! ( Küsschen von mir für dich! Und natürlich auch ein Küsschen an alle die das lesen!! Bye und bitte reviewt mir!!  
  
Ist es Liebe?  
  
Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun? Ausgerechnet sie, die Pünktlichkeit in Person, die nichts und niemanden vergisst, die alle Versprechungen einhält, sie ist die Erklärung für die Bezeichnung "ein Engel auf Erden"! Und von ihr werde ich versetzt! Ich fühle mich wie ein Paket, das schon seit Monaten auf dem Postamt liegt und auf jemanden wartet, der kommt um es abzuholen. Doch niemand kommt, der Eigentümer hat einfach keine Lust sein fettes Gesäß vom Stuhl zu erheben und dieses verdammte Päckchen abzuholen! Oh Gott, habe ich Hermione gerade fettes Gesäß genannt? Habe ich die Dame meines Herzens gerade beschimpft, habe ich das wirklich getan? Ich müsste ganz andere Namen für sie verwenden, Blume aller Blumen, Schönste aller Schönsten, aber nein, ich nannte sie ein fettes Gesäß! Doch wenn man es recht betrachtet, habe ich diesen Ausdruck doch gar nicht auf sie bezogen, denn immerhin habe ich vom Päckchen und dem Eigentümer gesprochen, nicht von Hermione und mir! Nein, ich habe keinen Grund mich schuldig zu fühlen, nein, Hermione sollte sich schuldig fühlen, denn nur wegen ihr sitze ich hier, mutterseelenallein und pitschnass auf einer Parkbank und grüble vor mich hin! Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Was könnte wichtiger sein, als einen romantischen Mondscheinbesenritt mit dem Jungen den sie liebt zu machen? Der Junge den sie liebt, bin ich das eigentlich? Liebt sie mich? Liebt sie mich nicht? Was garantiert mir, dass sie nicht gerade mit meinem besten Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors rummacht? Oder noch schlimmer, was ist, wenn sie mich mit meinem Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy, betrügt? Nein, so was würde Hermione auf keinen Fall tun, das darf ich mir nicht einreden, nicht Hermione, nein! Aber wenn ich daran denke......oh Gott, nein, da läuft mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter! Doch, wenn sie mich wirklich lieben würde, dann wäre sie erschienen, oder hätte mir wenigstens bescheid gesagt, dass sie keine Lust hat, den Abend mit mir zu verbringen. Liebe, was heißt das schon? Liebe bedeutet Verpflichtung! Verpflichtung dem Partner gegenüber, ihn nicht im Regen sitzen zu lassen, ihn zu respektieren und ihn nicht abwertend zu behandeln. Liebe ist, dem anderen eine Freude zu machen, ihn nicht zu betrügen, ihm treu zu sein! Doch es gibt niemals eine todsichere Garantie dafür, dass der Partner treu ist. Man müsste doch Gedanken lesen können, dann wüsste ich ganz sicher ob sie mich liebt, oder ob sie auf Malfoy, dieses miese Schwein steht! Gibt es dafür keinen Zauber? Es muss doch einen Zauberspruch geben, es gibt für alles Mittel und Wege! Aber, nein, ich muss darauf vertrauen dass Hermione ehrlich zu mir ist, darauf basiert doch eine gute Beziehung. Ehrlichkeit! Wenn sie nicht ehrlich zu mir ist, dann hat unsere Beziehung keine Zukunft!  
  
Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren, denn schließlich liebe ich sie. Oder etwa nicht? Bedeutet es nicht Liebe, wenn man tief traurig und verletzt ist, wenn der andere einen sitzen lässt? Wenn man total eifersüchtig wird, wenn sie sich mit anderen Jungs unterhält? Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich nicht wie ich diesen Zustand bezeichnen soll! Wenn ich in ihre Augen sehe, dann befinde ich mich in einem Zustand der Glückseligkeit, ich schwebe sozusagen auf Wolke sieben! Ich würde am Liebsten den lieben langen Tag mit ihr zusammen sein, sie nie wieder gehen lassen, und jetzt soll wirklich alles aus sein, nur weil ich an ihrer Liebe zu mir zweifle? Warum kommen Zweifel auf? Gab sie mir Grund daran zu zweifeln nur weil sie ein einziges Date platzen ließ? Es war doch immer schön, ihr hatte es auch gefallen, sie lachte, freute sich, ihr ging es prächtig! Wieso ist sie nicht aufgetaucht? Vielleicht ist ihr was zugestoßen, oder sie ist krank? Jetzt mach ich mir auch schon unnötig Sorgen, aber was wenn sie nicht unnötig sind? Oh, mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, da kommt sie ja!! Oh Gott, mir wird schwindlig, in meinem Bauch kribbelt es furchtbar, na ja furchtbar kann man dieses Gefühl nicht nennen! Es ist wunderschön sie wieder zu sehen! Ich bin ihr auch überhaupt nicht mehr böse, dass sie mich im Regen stehen ließ! Na ja, vergeben und vergessen heißt es doch! Ich vergebe ihr, und ich hoffe dass sie mir vergibt, denn ich zweifelte an ihren Gefühlen! Vergib mir Darling, ich war blind vor Liebe! 


End file.
